1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to radio controlled ("RC") car toys and computer virtual car games, and more particularly to a system and method for sending control data input to both using a single controller.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, RC cars and computer virtual car games use separate and non-interchangeable input devices. A radio controller for an RC car only works with the RC toy and not with a computer game. Similarly, a joystick or other computer input device only works with the computer virtual car game. Accordingly, a user cannot interchange the radio controller with the joystick and therefore the user must use two separate input devices.
Another problem with conventional RC car toys is that the user is limited to playing with the car during the daytime in order to see and accurately control the car. Further, in the event of inclement weather, such as rain or snow, the user would not be able to play with the RC car outside. Furthermore, playing indoors presents problems with limited space for maneuvering and speed, and the possibility of damage to interior furniture and/or to the car itself due to collisions.
Accordingly, during nighttime or inclement weather, the user may play with a computer virtual car game instead of with the RC car. However, because a different controller is used for the computer virtual car game, skills that are learned with the computer game are not easily transferred to the RC car toy, if at all.
Therefore, an improved radio controller and computer virtual car game are needed.